


Everybody(does not) want to be a cat

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Animal Transformation, Boys In Love, Even when he's a cat, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, LITERALLY, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is a CAT, Post-Canon, magical transformation, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: Magnus has suffered worse things in his long life, but being turned into a cat was still up-there on the list of rather annoying inconveniences.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 242





	Everybody(does not) want to be a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> This is another one of those fics where I started it with the intention of it being a few hundred words of silly content that would amuse no one but myself, then 6000 words later I’m sat staring at this _thing_ I wrote and wondering how the hell I got here.
> 
> (Ignore the fact that the title does not make grammatical sense in it's original form, I wanted to make a terrible cat-joke and I will sacrifice grammar to do so goddammit).

* * *

Magnus rolled his shoulders as he walked into his apothecary, yawning as he rubbed a hand across his face, his fingers trailing along the books and trinkets adorning the large desk in the middle of the room before he flipped open his appointment journal and picked up a pen. He quickly scribbled a few notations in the box for his last client, mentally tallying up the new ingredients he’d need to buy, when he sneezed, just the once. He shook his head, raising an eyebrow but otherwise shrugged, he probably had just gotten something up his nose during his spell-work today, it did happen sometimes.

He sneezed again, this time much more harshly and he stumbled back a few steps, shaking his head as he dropped his pen on the table, one hand reaching up to scratch at his suddenly itchy skin. Before he could even begin to think about figuring out what was up he sneezed again, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt like his body was being squashed and bent, the sensation making him grunt with discomfort before it suddenly passed.

He blinked his eyes open, his sneezing thankfully had abated but he paused when he realised that he had to look _up_ at his table.

A beat passed, then two, and Magnus slowly realised that his body did in fact not feel right _at all_. He was on all fours, his ears could _move_ , and he was pretty sure he now had a tail as _something_ was swishing behind him erratically.

He scampered towards the mirror, scrabbling up onto the chair he habitually kept in front of it and started as his reflection, which was currently showing him a small, black cat.

Well, _fuck_.

\----

Magnus had panicked for about 10 minutes, tried to paw his phone out of his pocket to call Catarina, Alexander, _anyone_ , but the lack of opposable thumbs had made that particular venture fail before it had a chance to begin, and he’d then spent a solid 20 minutes glaring down at his discarded clothes as if sheer irritation alone would give him his body back.

It hadn’t worked and after an hour he’d given up on trying to make a cat’s body do human things and had sauntered out into the living room, hopped up onto the couch and gotten himself comfortable.

Alec would arrive home and they’d be able to figure it out from there.

Magnus blinked his eyes open, ears and whiskers twitching as he heard the familiar shuffle of Alec’s foot-steps and he looked towards the front-hall to see the tall silhouette of his husband closing the front-door, his head tilted to the side as he spoke on the phone while he walked into the lounge. Magnus watched as Alec clicked off his call, put his jacket and briefcase on one of the chairs, took one look around the room before he caught sight of Magnus on the back of the couch.

“Hello there.” Alec murmured, a small smile spreading across his face as he moved closer, one hand reaching out to lightly scratch behind Magnus’ ears. “Where did you come from huh?” Magnus snapped his eyes open when he realised he’d been leaning into Alec’s fingers, shook his head and stood up, walking closer to Alec as he craned his head around.

Magnus meowed but Alec wasn’t paying attention. “Magnus?” Alec called, frowning as he got no response and Magnus meowed again, trying to get his attention. “Magnus are you in?” Alec walked off towards the study and Magnus gave a small internal cheer, he’d see his discarded clothes on the floor and then put-two and two together.

He hopped off the couch and walked with Alec, trailing around his legs as they both reached the study, practically trying to push his husband inside as he stood at the entrance. “I guess he’s not back yet?” Alec pondered, looking down at him and Magnus cursed, his rumpled clothes weren’t visible from where they were at the door and his tail flicked in annoyance as Alec tapped his fingers against the door-frame before walking back to the lounge.

No, no, this wouldn’t do at all.

Magnus followed after him, meowing and pawing at Alec’s legs and the other man hopped on one foot as he tried to avoid stepping on him. “What do you?-” Magnus would have laughed if he could as Alec made a disgruntled noise and tripped onto the couch, glaring down at him slightly. “Can I help you?” Alec huffed, leaning down and scooping Magnus up before he could run. Magnus intended to squirm away, but Alec’s fingers came up to scratch at the back of his head and all at once Magnus was putty in his hands, his body flopping in Alec’s arms as his husband relaxed back into the couch, petting him all the while.

Alec’s leg bobbed slightly where he sat. “Should I call him?” Obviously Magnus wasn’t supposed to, or was even able to answer the question. “No, he’s fine, probably just running late with a client… right?” Alec looked down at him and scratched his head harder, and Magnus wanted to tell him that he was in fact _right here_ but well, the lack of human vocal cords was an issue.

Alec’s hand left his head for a moment, and Magnus blinked his eyes open as he saw Alec pull out his phone and scroll through his contacts, his thumb hovering over Magnus’ number and Magnus all but willed Alec to press it. Alec huffed and thudded his head back on the cushions. “I’ll give it an hour, that’s reasonable.” Alec nodded to himself but he didn’t seem entirely convinced and Magnus almost set about making a fuss again when Alec’s fingers went right back to scratching his head.

Magnus almost melted in Alec's hold, a soft, rumbling purr thrummed through his body at Alec’s ministrations and Magnus found the sensation was oddly soothing. “You’re very pretty, you know that?” Magnus barely caught Alec’s quiet murmur but even as absurd as this situation was he felt his chest flood with warmth, Alec’s words providing to be the warm balm they always were and he settled down even further against Alec’s chest.

He could give it twenty minuets.

\----

Magnus must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was being jostled awake as Alec picked him up as he stood, depositing him on the side of the couch as his husband moved to the centre of the room.

“Sorry, but I can’t wait any more.” Alec apologised and scratched at Magnus’ head as he tapped at his phone, holding it to his ear a moment later.

Magnus’ ears flicked towards the door as he heard the chime of his own phone, looking in that direction and back, trying to get Alec’s attention where he stood frowning when he obviously wasn’t picking up. Magnus huffed and flicked his tail, wondering if he’d have to resort to drastic measures, like clawing up Alec’s shirt, when his husband’s head twitched towards his apothecary. His brows pulled together in confusion and Magnus watched as he lowered his phone, still keeping it ringing, and Magnus internally cheered as Alec started walking towards the door.

He hopped off the couch, darted in front of Alec meowing all the while as they both entered the study and Magnus hopped up onto a table by the door. Alec rounded the centre table and froze, his eyes catching the rumpled clothes on the floor and he nearly dropped his phone.

“Magnus?!” He yelled, swivelling around on the spot, his eyes wide and Magnus meowed as loudly as he could, trying to grab his attention and he almost thought for one horrible second that Alec wouldn’t notice, would rush out of the loft under the awful belief that he was dead before worried, hazel eyes landed on him.

Magnus meowed again. “ _Magnus_?”

\----

Magnus sat patiently as the soothing waft of Catarina’s magic surrounded him, her gaze intent as she checked him over.

“Is he okay?” Alec asked from where he stood only a few feet away, one arm crossed over his chest while he gnawed at the nails of the other, his eyes darting between the two of them while Catarina worked.

The soft hum of her magic stopped as she nodded.

“Aside from the obvious he’s fine.” Magnus watched as Alec sighed, nodding at her words. “And thankfully the curse he’s afflicted with is relatively basic.”

“That’s a good thing right?” He asked, stepping over to the couch and one hand twitched like he was going to touch Magnus before he clearly thought better of it.

“Yes, I’ll just need to make sure I have the right components and I’ll be able to remove it without any issue.” She pulled out a small note-book that Magnus knew she kept stock of her ingredients in. “Okay this might be a little more of a hassle than I thought.”

“What is it?” Alec asked and Catarina looked back over to Magnus, stepping up to him.

“I don’t have any blood-oak, and it’ll take me a few days to procure some if you’re okay with that?” She asked and Magnus plucked the cushion he was sat on as he contemplated being stuck as a cat for that long. “I can try to force it without that though, it _is_ a weak spell so I can probably break it with some effort.” She offered though she looked a little uncertain and Magnus shared her worries.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t ever been transmogrified before, though usually he had done it to himself, not an errant spell, but what was a few days really?

He pawed at her and meowed, hoping she understood. “You sure?” Cataraina asked and Magnus meowed again, nodding as best he could with a head that didn’t really lend to the motion.

Catarina nodded and picked up her bag, putting the notebook back inside as she regarded them both. “I’ll call you as soon as I have what I need, but in the meantime please try to stay out of trouble?” She fixed her gaze on Magnus at that and he bristled every so slightly, letting out an indignant meow as she laughed.

Cat only rolled her eyes. “I _do_ know you.” She pointed out before walking up to drop a kiss on his head before clicking a portal to life and going through. Magnus’ tail swished behind him as he watched her go, glad that at least something could be done, but not perhaps entirely happy with the circumstances, being blocked from his magic at all was still a bit of a sore sport for him, but it was only a few days.

And it wasn’t as if it was gone, he could still feel it beneath his skin, he just couldn’t draw it to him. Magnus honestly couldn’t say if it was _better_ than not having his magic at all, but at least this was just frustrating, not a bone-deep empty hollowness that had never abated.

Magnus shivered all at once and refused to dwell.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Alec’s soft rumble sounded to his left and Magnus’ eyes flicked towards his husband, his hands were twitching at his sides like he wanted to reach out towards Magnus, but held himself in check, like he wasn't sure if Magnus _wanted_ to be touched right now. Magnus let out a small huff, annoyed that he couldn’t just tell people what he was thinking, or feeling and he stared at Alec for a moment as the silence hung between them, his husband’s expression growing more concerned as the moments dragged on.

Alec swallowed, his eyes darting across his much smaller form. “Magnus?” He asked, and all at once Magnus moved, a small little ‘churrip’ leaving his throat as he hopped off the couch and lept up into Alec’s arms, his husband reflexively catching him and wrapping him securely against his chest. It was warm, and despite the utterly bizarre nature of this Magnus felt calm and content within Alec’s arms, small, gentle purrs rumbling from deep within his chest as he snuggled further into Alec’s body, his husband’s fingers firmly but gently massaging the back of his head.

He felt Alec begin to move and he closed his eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Alec gently huffed and Magnus only purred louder in response.

\----

Magnus hopped up on the bed, pawing and kneading the bedsheets as he moved around, trying to find the most comfortable spot and his ears flicked back when he heard an amused chuckle behind him, his head turning to see Alec standing at the door of the bathroom with an utterly adoring grin on his face.

“You know I’ve never understood why cats do that.” Alec seemed to wonder out-loud and his smile didn’t drop as he moved closer to the bed and Magnus only snorted at him before settling on the spot, his legs tucking beneath him in a way that would be truly uncomfortable if he was human.

Alec shook his head fondly, moving his hands to tug his underwear off before he froze and looked at Magnus with such a peculiarly startled expression. “Uh...” His husband frowned and his fingers plucked at the fabric, his body rigid and unmoving. Magnus only meowed unhelpfully, because what else could he do, and rolled onto his back, his paws stretching out towards Alec in the best ‘just come here’ movement he could manage.

Alec still didn’t budge. “I know it’s you but, you’re a cat and being naked with one just feels weird?”

Magnus only yowled louder and Alec jumped. “Okay, okay.” He responded, hurriedly pulling off his underwear and crawling under the sheets, his body almost ramrod straight in a way he’d never been in their bed before.

Honestly, given everything they’d both seen in their lives a simple case of transmogrification shouldn’t even register as slightly weird.

Still he allowed Alec to have a few moments to adjust, waited until his body seemed more relaxed before Magnus strode up the bed and walked directly onto Alec’s chest, his husband’s hands flailing slightly in the air. “Oh, okay, hi.” Magnus ignored him and flopped himself directly across his chest, his head tucked onto Alec’s shoulder while the rest of him was splayed against his husband’s warm skin, his tail curling along Alec’s bicep and Magnus let his eyes drift shut, soft rumbling purrs leaving him as he grew more and more comfortable.

He stirred slightly as Alec’s hands moved up to hold him, fingers carding through his fur and Magnus only sank further against him. “This isn’t so bad.” Alec admitted and Magnus smiled internally.

Magnus’ licked his chest in response and Alec jolted in place. “Okay, _that_ was weird.”

\----

Sunlight poured into the room through the open curtains and Magnus rolled and stretched his body across the bed, flexing his paws as he luxuriated in the warm shafts of light hitting his body. He blinked his eyes open when he realised he was alone, a small bolt of fear running through him as he flipped himself over onto all fours and scanned the room, a shuffle from the bathroom and the door swinging open made Magnus’ body relax with relief as Alec stepped through, fingers doing up the buttons on his dress shirt.

He caught Magnus’ eyes and smiled at him.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure if I should disturb you so I let you sleep.” Alec told him before moving off to their closet and rifling through for a pair of shoes. Magnus made an unhappy noise and trotted to the end of the bed, sitting down and meowing at Alec until his husband turned around.

Alec frowned momentarily, his expression smoothing out as he looked down at his clothes. “We have a council meeting booked for the mid-morning remember? I can’t miss it, even if the circumstances aren’t ideal.”

Magnus only let out an indignant noise and Alec sighed, his face pulling down and Magnus could actually _smell_ the small amount of unhappiness radiating from him. “I’ll come back right after I’m done okay?” Alec asked as he shuffled over to the bed, raising one hand to pet gently at Magnus’ side and Magnus huffed, this wasn’t about needing a nursemaid.

He grumbled and headbutted Alec, who looked adorably confused at the motion. “What is it?” Alec’s brows pulled into a frown and it only deepened as Magnus hopped off the bed and walked to the door, looking back at Alec, meowing, and walking through.

Magnus heard a scramble behind him. “Magnus, what are you?-”

Magnus meowed again, this time heading to the front door before looking back, meowing again and watching as Alec’s eyes flicked between him and the door.

Alec stood there for a moment, blinked once and then stood up straighter. “You want to come with me?” He asked, one hand holding his shoes, the other waving around as it often did when his husband got animated.

Magnus meowed in affirmation and walked up to the door, raising up on his hind-legs and patting at the wood. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea Magnus.” Alec responded, Magnus’ ears flicked back as he heard rustling noises behind him before Alec knelt down next to him, giving the door a considering look before glancing back at Magnus.

Magnus just scratched at the door again. “Something could happen to you.” Alec pointed out and Magnus gave him his best flat stare. “Okay I know something’s _already_ happened to you, but you could get lost, or hurt, or kidnapped?” Alec’s voice was rising a bit, a hint of panic starting to settle in as Alec began to fully go through every possible scenario and Magnus internally sighed.

He didn’t want to be stuck at home bored out of his mind as a cat, but he also didn’t want to make Alec worry.

Magnus churrped again, moving to nudge himself against his husband and he felt Alec sigh as large hands pressed and tangled in his fur, he looked up at Alec and meowed plaintively again, hoping that he might understand what he couldn't adequately communicate.

Hazel eyes tracked over him and Magnus purred as his husband’s wonderful fingers scratched at his fur. “You really want to come don’t you?” Alec asked and Magnus meowed, watching as Alec let out a long breath.

Alec looked back down at him, his face set in determination. “Okay, I’ll take you with me, but-” Alec held a finger up. “On one condition: you let me carry you when we’re not in my office or at home.” If Magnus could laugh currently he’d have broken out into snickers, but as it was he simply lept up into Alec’s arms and nestled himself against his collarbone, more than happy to accept this compromise. Alec paused for a moment, clearly not anticipating the fight to be that easy before he stood up, awkwardly pulled on his jacket with his arms full of cat, and picked up his bag.

He gave Magnus a long look before glancing at the door. “How are our lives this weird?” He mused and Magnus only purred louder in response.

Alec let out a blast of laughter and shrugged, pulling the door open and stepping out.

\----

The morning, despite Alec’s worries, was otherwise uneventful. Alec had walked them both into his office to do some meeting preparation, which had largely consisted of Alec relaying points to Magnus to agree or disagree with while they came up with a system that would allow for Magnus to signal ‘yes’ or ‘no’ without having to do motions his cat-body didn’t like.

He’d tried shaking his head once, it hadn’t felt good or really worked.

Thankfully Magnus largely knew all the points anyway since he and Alec had been working on them for the past few months, detailing new laws to be instated, trying to adjust or tweak existing ones, and outright abolishing those that were far beyond their keep.

It was a slow process but one Magnus was proud to be a part of.

Eventually they’d gotten themselves sorted out and Alec had carried him to their meeting room, his husband gently depositing him on the round table as Alec sat in his place and quickly went through the papers again. Normally they’d chat idly to pass the time but in this case Magnus was left to observe his own tail or stare blankly at the walls and wait for the others to arrive.

He’d just about considered batting at the offending appendage when Alyssa, the werewolf ambassador of Alicante walked in, Alec got up and greeted her, the two of them sharing pleasantries before they both sat down. Alyssa sniffed slightly, looking around the room and down at Magnus on the table, one eyebrow rising up her head before looking at Alec.

“Alec, where is Magnus?” She asked and that made Alec sit up, his face pulling into a frown as he quickly glanced at Magnus before turning to her.

“Well...” Alec started, looking to Magnus.

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” A soft, melodic voice sounded in the room and all of them looked up to see Velesta, the current Seelie ambassador of Alicante staring back at them, or more specifically: Magnus.

“Uh yes Velesta, how can I help-”

“Not you.” Piercing green-eyes locked onto Alec. “Him.” Her eyes fell to Magnus and his tail swished, of course she could see the magic surrounding him, and could likely see through his body to the soul within.

“You can tell it’s him?” Alec asked and Velesta nodded.

“It hums and flows around him, pulses with his heart-beat, it is not a tricky spell and yet it persists?” Her tone was almost accusatory as she stepped forwards, her gaze landing on Alec again as she strode up to her seat.

“We have it handled, it’s just taking some time, that’s all.” Alec responded, his tone otherwise pleasant but Magnus could see the clench in his jaw. “He’ll be back to himself in a few days.” He added as she sat down, her eyes settling on Magnus again.

“Splendid, I do miss our talks.” Velesta grinned at him, sharp, white teeth glinting at him in the low light and Magnus felt his fur raise as he practically smelt the danger radiating from her. She wasn’t violent, and had never shown any inclination towards wanting to hurt either of them, but Magnus could feel the waves that singled ‘predator’ coming off of her so strong he had to battle the urge to bolt from the room.

He’d always known Seelies were more dangerous than their beautiful facades let on, but it was another thing entirely to actually _feel_ it.

“I thought I smelt him but, well, I kind of figured that was coming from you.” Alyssa said, gesturing towards Alec, his husband giving a shot nod of agreement back, it was a logical guess after all.

“I was going to mention it when we were all here, but I suppose it’s out now?” Alec replied, one hand moving to subtly rub at Magnus’ side that was hidden from view, whether to soothe him or just remind Alec that he was there Magnus didn’t know, but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

“My apologies.” Velesta hummed, and as always Magnus wasn’t entirely sure if she was telling the truth or not, Alec waved her off and they all settled into aimless chatter as they waited to start.

Magnus’ ears twitched as he heard footsteps down the hall, his whiskers flexing with interest and he was so preoccupied he didn’t feel Alec moving his hand until his palm settled onto Magnus’ back, his fingers pressing firmly into his body and rubbing his shoulders. The action startled out a surprised churp from Magnus and it caused the room to freeze, three pairs of eyes fixed on him and Magnus was infinitely glad he currently wasn’t a human because he could feel the blush heating up his entire body.

No one moved or said anything for several moments before Alyssa let out a high-pitched _‘awwww’_ , a hand slapping over her mouth to try and stifle it, but to no avail. Magnus simply glared at her as best he could and she had the good grace to look at least mildly abashed.

“I’m sorry Magnus, but, you’re so cute like this.” Magnus’ eyes widened as his tail flicked, a small snort leaving him in indignation, cute? He was not cute, he could melt entire buildings, ward off whole cities on his own, portal to the moon if he wanted-

“He is cute.” Alec agreed and Magnus whipped his head round, his eyes squinting at the utterly stupid and not-at-all attractive grin his husband was sporting. “And also beautiful.” Alec added, his fingers deftly stroking into his fur and Magnus tried to keep his huff going, but it melted away under Alec’s wonderful ministrations.

Alyssa made another delighted noise, but Magnus ignored her as Alec continued to pet him and all of the tension in his body faded as he slumped against the table. He barely registered the last member of their council walking through the door, Bartholomew, the vampire ambassador of Alicante, but he did hear him pause in his steps.

“Why is there a cat on the table?”

\----

Magnus felt Alec sigh as he dropped down onto the couch, moving his arms so Magnus could leave if he wanted but Magnus stayed put, more than content to stay where he was. Nestling himself on top of Alec’s chest was one of his favourite places to be, human or cat, after all.

It had been a surprisingly successful day, the council meeting had been a little difficult to work around as Magnus couldn’t actually suggest or argue any of his points and Alec had been left to do his best interpretation of his paw pats, headbutts and meows. They’d just about managed to make it work, and Magnus was sure the other three were going to have years worth of ribbing material from this one day alone.

Magnus would hex their clothes with moths, but honestly it felt good to have work colleagues he was comfortable around, that he could joke with and not have to keep up the aloof and near perfect appearance he so often wore with others. He wasn’t about to let them see him scared or upset, but the fact that he felt able to loosen up around them made him… happy.

“I’ve taken tomorrow off by the way, no meetings, no mission reviews, we can stay here and relax a bit.” Alec’s voice rumbled under him and Magnus purred in response.

It wasn’t as if the day had been bad, after the meeting they had gone back to Alec’s office and he’d napped on the desk on and off as his husband frowned over weapon requisition forms and budget allowances. But it would be nice to simply exist in their own space until this curse could be removed. Magnus rolled onto his side and pressed his head into Alec’s cheek, his husband chuckled and pressed a kiss into his head while one hand moved to gently rub and scratch his belly, a pleasant thrum radiating throughout Magnus’ body and his purrs only grew louder.

All things considered, Magnus figured this situation could be much worse.

\----

It was a little over ten hours later when Catarina called them, and just over two when she sauntered in their front door, a messenger bag slung across her shoulders and an old looking tome in her hands, stopping in the living room as she looked at them, her mouth pulling into a smirk when she caught him sunbathing on his back in the middle of a plush carpet.

“Get up you lazy ass.” Magnus internally flipped her the bird and Alec snorted from where he was on the couch.

“He’s been doing that for most of the day.” Alec mentioned and Magnus not so gently bumped into his leg as he walked past, giving Alec the stink-eye but all it seemed to do was make his husband’s grin wider.

“You should have seen him when he got himself stuck as a tiger for a week, if we needed to find him we just found the largest patch of sun on the ground.” Alec laughed at that and Magnus huffed out an indignant meow before plucking at Catarina’s shoes, perhaps he could undo one of her laces? That would show her.

She only snorted and moved away. “Okay, okay, I’ll get onto turning you back.”

Despite her amusement she quickly got all the components together, pulling out various ingredients from her bag and opening her tome to the bookmarked page. She held it before her, her hands letting go and it hovered in the air, her hands flicking out and creating a small puff of magic. A quick warm-up before the main event.

Alec had gotten up from the couch, walking over to stand off to the side, his eyes tracking them both carefully.

“Do you need me to do anything?” He asked, while he was going for a casual tone Magnus could see the taught lines of his body, his gaze sharp and intent, watching for any potential danger.

Catarina shook her head.

“It’ll be fine, just don’t touch him or go near him until the spell is done.” Alec nodded at her and Catarina began her incantation.

It started out hushed and breathy, her voice a quiet murmur in the quiet of their loft, her hands twirling in the air as small wisps of blue magic wrapped around her wrists like tendrils. Her voice rose in pitch, it echoed around them, growing louder and louder until she was speaking with two voices, their overlapping cadences making the air buzz and hum with static and all at once she clicked her fingers, her magic suddenly slithering out to wrap around Magnus and he held his breath as his body tingled.

It wasn’t painful, but it felt odd, like his bones were shifting in ways they shouldn’t be able to and he closed his eyes as his vision warped and twisted, Catarina’s voice washed over him, loud and clear in his mind and he barely noticed the flick of something wet against his skin before the tingling stopped, his body no longer pulling in about 50 different directions. Magnus held still for a moment before he took in a deep breath, and promptly ended up coughing violently as he inhaled a large gulp of the incense and magical smoke that surrounded him. He opened his eyes to see Alec start towards him before he waved him off, trying to dissipate some of the smoke around him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He told Alec, though he’d probably be better at reassuring his husband if he hadn’t started coughing immediately again.

“You of all people should know not to inhale directly after a transmogrification spell.” He gave her a glare at that though she only raised an eyebrow at him in response.

“Thank you for that wonderful observation.” He grumbled but she just grinned at him, shaking her head, her eyes widened after a moment however and she looked towards the ceiling.

“You can thank me by putting on some pants.” Magnus blinked at her before he looked down and, ah, he was in fact very naked. Well, hardly surprising given that his clothes hadn’t morphed with him.

“I mean I’m not complaining.” Alec stated to the side and Magnus grinned as Alec’s appreciative gaze trailed down his body. Catarina rolled her eyes and turned away, clicking her fingers to put her items back in her bag as she walked off to the kitchen, muttering about idiot men the entire way.

Magnus twirled his fingers, chest puffing out in satisfaction as his robe from the bedroom appeared in his hands but he didn’t have any time to even think about putting it on before Alec was in front of him, grabbing the robe and sliding it around Magnus’ shoulders himself. Magnus pushed his arms through the sleeves, warmth blooming through his chest as he looked up at Alec.

“Hello darling.” It was ridiculous to feel this happy to see him given that he’d been around him almost constantly over the last two days, but never let it be said that Magnus wasn’t a complete sap sometimes.

“Hi.” Alec breathed, his hands fastening the tie loosely at Magnus’ waist. “I missed you.” Alec frowned a little. “Which is really dumb to say considering you’ve been here the whole time.” And Magnus laughed at that, smiling into the kiss that Alec pressed against his mouth.

“If you two are quite done being utterly ridiculous I’m going to go home, put my feet up and watch some terrible TV.” They both jumped slightly as Catarina stalked back into the living room, though she looked amused more than anything as she grabbed her bag.

“Thank you Cat.” Magnus said and she smiled as she waved him off.

“What are friends for if not occasionally removing curses from each other?” She replied and he smiled at her.

“Still I should do some-”

“Don’t get afflicted by a random malady, or injured in some stupid way for about two months and we’ll call it even.” She replied, cutting him off and Magnus promptly shut his mouth, though he was hardly insulted, she’d seen him through some of his dumber escapades over the course of his life, and had joined in too.

Cat turned before she got to the door and looked back to smile at him. “Have a good evening.” She practically ordered and Magnus nodded.

“You too.” He replied and waved his hand a little as she left, the door clicking shut behind her.

Magnus let out a sigh, rolling his shoulder’s a little before turning his attention back to his husband, ready to lavish his very _human_ affection all over the man.

He paused however at the almost hilariously blank look on Alec’s face as his husband seemed to stare through him. “Alexander?” Magnus asked, and Alec snapped back to himself, blinking a little as Magnus slid his hands up to his neck, Alec’s large warm hands settling around his waist.

“I think I’ve just realised that I’ve spent the better part of two days petting my husband while he was a _cat_.” That barked a surprised laugh out of Magnus and he didn’t stop giggling even as Alec frowned at him.

“Does it help if I say that you have positively _magical_ fingers?”

“No, I think that makes it _worse_.” And Magnus couldn’t stop his snickers, his thumbs stroking up the sides of Alec’s neck.

“Well it’s true.” He ran his hands up into Alec’s hair, pressing himself further against Alec and Magnus noted with a pleased hum that his husband’s arms only tightened around him. “And I can tell you that the belly-rubs felt _exceedingly_ wonderful.” He scratched his nails against Alec’s scalp and his husband let out a mildly distressed noise.

Magnus only grinned into Alec’s shoulder as his husband sighed.

“You are getting far too much enjoyment out of this.” Alec didn’t sound too put-out however, more mildly exasperated and Magnus pulled back to see his husband’s quietly amused expression.

“Just a little, perhaps.” Magnus admitted and Alec shook his head, though he was still smiling, Magnus couldn’t help but push though and he leaned forwards. “I could always scratch your belly if you want, return the favour and all.”

Alec’s body stiffened noticeably and Magnus pulled back to look at him, a truly incomprehensible look on his face and Magnus was a little worried that maybe he’d pushed too far. “Alexander?”

The moment held for a beat, Alec staring down at Magnus before he blinked.

“I am having the most confused boner of my life right now.” Magnus couldn’t help the bark of laughter that left him.

“Well.” Magnus said, leaning in to brush his lips against Alec’s. “Why don’t we do something about that?” He murmured and stepped back, trailing his hands down Alec’s arms until he grasped his hands and pulled them both towards the bedroom.

“Yeah?” Alec grinned, his eyes darting down to Magnus’ lips and Magnus didn’t bother responding, he simply tugged them both into the bedroom and tumbled them down to the bed, the two of them laughing all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
